


Café solo

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Izumi es modelo y Leo pues hace lo que puede, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Si alguien le preguntaba, Leo era una molestia, una capaz de hacer que Izumi rodase los ojos casi del todo con la mención de su nombre.





	

A Izumi le gustaba su trabajo. No iba a mentir y decir que le encantaba, o que ni soñaba con llegar a más, el director era un poco cazurro y sus compañeros tampoco eran para tirar cohetes, pero estaba bien, o mejor dicho, podría ser peor, incluso cuando le tocaba posar al aire libre a horas intempestivas de la mañana o sufrir contra el frío invernal en ropa de primavera por las pocas horas de luz, incluso entonces le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba posar frente a la cámara (él diría que incluso la encandilaba) y la atención que recibía de los fans que le conocían en la calle, aunque esto último fuese menos agradable para lidiar con ello.

Además del trabajo en general, había más motivos por los que no cambiaría su lugar de trabajo, al menos no por poca cosa. Uno, conocido por todos, era que el estudio en el que solía trabajar estaba a una distancia relativamente corta, permitiendole ir andando si así lo quería, y otro, uno que se llevaría a la tumba, demasiado avergonzado para admitir hasta a si mismo, era la cafetería que estaba incluso antes que su casa. Era un edificio pequeño, de ladrillos, decorado de forma igual de simple y que se llenaba hasta los topes en algunos puntos del día pero que, la mayor parte del tiempo, no solía atraer mucha clientela. Cuando Izumi tenía su descanso, mucho después de la ola de clientes de la mañana y algo antes de la de la hora de comer, buscaba paz y tranquilidad y el estudio no proporcionaba eso en lo absoluto, bullicioso como era incluso cuando hacían una pausa, pero la cafetería que estaba a tan solo unos pasos...era perfecta. Así que ahí se encontraba casi a diario, acomodado en una mesa lejos de la luz del sol y una taza de café casi tan oscuro como su alma.

-Si solo bebes café solo se te va a quedar siempre la cara de amargura~

Frunció el ceño, mirando al muchacho tras el mostrador con una expresión que confirmaba su hipótesis, el café negro te trastoca el carácter, pero lejos de sentirse intimidado por su gélida mirada, estalló en risas antes de entregarle su bebida y cambio. 

-He venido a por café, no a por tu opinión.

Si alguien le preguntaba, el chico era una molestia, una capaz de hacer que Izumi rodase los ojos casi del todo con la mención de su nombre. Leo, así rezaba la placa que colgaba de su delantal, tenía el turno que coincidía con su descanso, era un muchacho atractivo, con cabello naranja chillón difícil de combinar y los ojos verdes como gemas, brillando casi siempre como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura, mostrando además una sonrisa que parecía imborrable en su rostro, probablemente podría ser modelo, pero por lo que tenía entendido, Leo tenía otros planes en mente. Era músico, muchas veces le había visto escribir partituras que no sabía leer en servilletas o garabatear algunas ideas, y cualquiera que hablase con él y le dejase un poco de libertad podía recibir una larga y profunda charla sobre el espacio, tanto Izumi como un pobre niño pelirrojo habían tenido la mala suerte de escuchar mil cosas sobre conspiraciones y alienígenas entre lo que tardaba en servir sus bebidas (Izumi juraba que ese día había tardado el doble a propósito).Y a pesar de saber mucho más de él que de gente de su misma agencia, no sabía lo suficiente, sentía deseos de saberlo todo. Quería saber de su familia, de sus aficiones, quería saber si conseguiría callarle si le besaba o si haría como si nada, quería saber que expresión mostraría contra sus sábanas, como sonaría al gemir su nombre y que cosas le harían estremecer.

Si alguien preguntaba, Leo era una molestia, una capaz de hacer que Izumi se avergonzase de lo que pasaba por su cabeza con solo oír su nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de cumpleaños a una amiga que (juraría) no está en ao3 ♥


End file.
